User talk:Raziel Reaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gangstar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Johnny Gainesville page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:27, July 20, 2011 Hey thanks for helping this wiki, it's appreciated :) if you need anything, you can contact me, Tom or Bunnyjoke, so feel free to add anything that is lacking. Thanks GTANiKoTalk 04:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Bunny says Yes, I could. We'd have to talk it out a little, though. Like, what souuld go in it. You see, I don't know a whole lot about this game, so I'll need help. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thank you very much. I'll get to it sometime soon. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, sorry. Tom Talk 16:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay The weapon template, the city template and the mission template are ready. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 17:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I don't mind helping out people that try to start a new wiki. I've done it before all on my own, so I know what a huge mess it is to begin a new wiki. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 17:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: admin question Hi Ilan xd. GTANiko may not be super active, but he is active. In fact, if you look at his , you'll see that he made an edit earlier the same day that you messaged him with your admin request. Hopefully, the next time he logs in, he will reply to you. If he ever becomes inactive for 60 days, you can request to adopt the wiki here. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) A tip If there's a section on a template that can't be filled in, instead of adding "N/A," you can just leave it empty and the section won't appear on the page. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 18:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 18:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) GTA Wiki I just wanted to let you know that Tom and myself left the GTA Wiki. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 05:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I got a really nice message from Leafsfanatic here. I'm sorry you guys are taking it so hard. :( [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. But I'll always be here, too. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:16, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you also notice that McJeff called me a "Petulant Brat" in the edit summary Here? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) An adult at least, but I've got more maturity in me now then he will ever see in his life. ;) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Agent Wiki Hi Ilan xd. Once you've gotten Agent Wiki up to 50 articles and the wiki meets the rest of these criteria, add a request to the requests page, and I'll be happy to help. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I noticed a few new contributers. Thank you, your help is greatly appreciated. I cannot really see but are you of any rank? If you want a promotion, contact meGTANiKoTalk 15:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congrats, you and Bunnyjoke have been promoted to bureaucrats for your contributions on this wiki. Thank you(: GTANiKoTalk 15:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to make you a Bureaucrat again? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, I just wanted to be sure if you wanted them back or if you just wanted to be an admin. I wasn't quite sure. Well... there you go, I gave them back. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, when you made me a Bureaucrat on Rockstar Games Wiki, that was the first time I was a Bureaucrat on a wiki other than one I created. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) New What do you think about this? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. What would you think if I put it on Rockstar Games Wiki? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure. It works. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) It's really good. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, the thing is that I don't know alot about Gangstar and don't have any games. GTANiKo just asked me if I'd help out the wiki and make sure everything's doing okay, when I came on. If you want to ask if I'm interested in the new game, I'd have to say, "Not too much." Doesn't look like it's as cool as GTA. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Plus, I don't have an Iphone. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Niko on Gangstar Hey thanks for informing me, now very much excited awaiting its release. Did take note of a few details, like new cars (I saw the Porsche Carrera GT), but they still have'nt gotten rid of certain unrealistic details. Looking forward to the launch. Cheers GTANiKoTalk 15:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep, hoping to see many new things overall. By the way, I'm removing a few photos of vehicles posted by other contributers as I have good pictures, but I need to wait for a working wifi before I can transfer photos to my email so they can be posted here. Hope you do not mind (: GTANiKoTalk 16:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Gangstar Hmm this would have looked good when gta iii was released, graphics are like crap. Thanks for informing me though GTANiKoTalk 14:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Huh? How in the world did you get the little boxes next to our usernames to say things like "Boss" and "Lieutenant?" [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. That's awesome! I'll have to tell Tom how to do that. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:25, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Edited templates Today, I played around with the templates. I added a name section so users can add the name of the character, rather then the way I had it set up before where it just takes the name of the page and uses that. But I also have it set up that if nobody fills out the name section, it'll use the page name by default. Also, how would you like a front page makeover? :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC) That's not too late of a reply. :) First, I want to see what GTANiKo has to say. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think I might just go ahead and design the front page. With Gangstar Rio coming out, I'll bet a lot of new users will start coming here and a nice and big homepage would be good. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 18:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm still working on the front page, it'll be a while. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:13, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I guess I'm done playing around with the front page for now. So, what do ya think? :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-navigation Okay, here's the thing with the top Wiki-navigation, the problem is that it's not long enough to hold very much in it the way it is set up now. If it stays the way I had it, it can hold a lot more in it. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Gangstar Rio Did Gangstar Rio: City of Saints just come out today, or has it come out already? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) My bad. :) If I knew that, I would have put that in the news and tried to give this site a frontpage makeover earlier. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know if you noticed, but can you please vote on this when you have time? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Block Does really need to be blocked forever? I think a warning and then a three day block would be good enough. It just seems a bit harsh because (s)he did make a few good edits. It's up to you I guess though if you do want to block him/her forever. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] The Bunny button 01:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, then I'll just leave it alone. The reason why I was suggesting a three day block is because we could really use editors. And he/she did make like two good edits. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] The Bunny button 16:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, (s)he's a really good editor. And I'm not trying to annoy you by - as Jeff callls it - "shrieking and wailing" at everything you do. :) I was just trying to talk it out with you and see if you'd be open to any other suggestions. I just want to make sure you know that I'm not trying to annoy you. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] The Bunny button 16:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's good. :) I just wanted to make sure you know because I started remembering how nuts Jeff would get if I brought something up to him. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] The Bunny button 16:50, February 7, 2012 (UTC) No, I know you're not, man. I just don't want to piss off my friends, ya know? ;) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] The Bunny button 16:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Editing where? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] The Bunny button 17:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was going to add more to John's page. The problem is here. I don't know anything about Gangstar so I'm not too helpful here. At least I'm helpful with Rockstar Wiki because I know a thing or two there. :P [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] The Bunny button 17:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) User template Dude, nice user template! :) Okay, but you might want to make it say: "the first letter is I." MonoBook Hi Ilan, I've updated the MonoBook skin for this wiki, too. http://gangstargameloft.wikia.com/wiki/Gangstar_Wiki?useskin=monobook What the fuck is that wikia contributor doing with the pages? he already screwed up T-Diller, Juan, Nkobi Flyman and Joey Gainesville!!Agnr6 16:33, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Gangstar wiki Hey Ilan, did you know that there's another Gangstar Wiki? I came across it a accidentally when looking for this one. It's inactive, though. Yeah I also came across this wiki once. It sucks though...Agnr6 14:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Winter Wonderland Hi, Ilan. Happy Holidays! :Oh yeah, I forgot that the world is supposed to end soon. Haha. Well, it's been a great 16 years! ;) ::That sucks. I hope the weather clears up over there. :::Yeah, I was thinking about pre-ordering it soon. They're giving out posters with it at our Best Buy. Rule page Hi Ilan, you mind if I move our rules from the Rockstar Games Wiki over to here? The rule page here is empty. And I know this is little off topic, but I just want to let you know that I did finally get a headset for the PlayStation. Do you have a headset? Yeah, Happy New Year man! :) Spencer1337/Mat7 Hey man, can you please read this and tell me your thoughts? Thanks. I'm going to try to be a little more active around here and other Wikis. :Never mind, I'm an idiot.